Switched
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: After an incident with Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Amy find themselves in each other's body. How will they cope with this? Find out! From the creator of Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Battle for Space and Time.


Well, for 5-star upload memorial day, I decided on a new one shot between an idea I had between Sonic and Amy. Presenting... Switched! Enjoy!

* * *

"Eggman, do you really have to bother us on a date?!" Sonic shouted, as his long time arch-enemy flung his robotic wreaking ball from his Egg-Mobile towards the blue hedgehog. He didn't understand why this Egghead had to attack him while he was on a date with his girlfriend of all things! Can't the dude just take a break from trying to kill Sonic?

"Oh, trust me, Sonic, it's going to be a date to DIE for!" Eggman chortled, firing an electromagnetic disabler at Sonic, which was too fast for even the hedgehog to react to. Sonic fell to the ground, paralyzed by the Doctor's power.

"Mwa ha ha! I have you now, Sonic!" Eggman laughed, nearly jumping for joy in his Egg-Mobile.

"Yeah… you got me. Now, what do you plan to do with me?"

"It's quite simple, Sonic. See this robot here?" he pointed to an Egg Pawn with a self-destruct counter on it, "This robot is set to blow when I press this remote. There is no possible way of the robot surviving, and there's no way to disarm it."

"So what? You're gonna blow up one of your own robots? I can do that for you…"

"You misunderstand, Sonic!" he stated, pulling out a ray gun-looking device, "This device copies brainwave data from both beings, natural or artificial, and effectively switching their bodies. Therefore, you will die in that robotic shell, and I shall use you for my plans of world domination! It's so brilliant!"

"Heh, looks like you finally are stepping it up, Doctor!" Sonic smirked.

"Arrogant to the end, I see. Well, soon you won't have that tune when I use this! Farewell, Sonic! The world will soon bow down to the mighty intellect of Dr. Ivo Robotn… Oof!" Instantly, Eggman fell unconscious from a bump on the head, and a pink hedgehog holding a hammer appeared behind him.

"That's what you get for hurting MY Sonic, Eggman!" Amy shouted from atop the Egg-Mobile.

"Amy! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Sonic stated, relieved that he had been saved.

"I'm always here for you, Sonic!" Amy smiled. Suddenly, the Egg-Mobile began to lose control, as Eggman had fallen on top of the stabilizer button. Amy tried her hardest to stay on, but she eventually fell down on her butt. The ray gun device also fell from the Egg-Mobile, shooting two beams of blue and orange energy at the two hedgehogs.

"Sonic, what's happening?!" Amy shouted, before she blacked out.

As the ray gun hit the ground, it exploded and broke apart. Sonic and Amy slowly woke up from the whole ordeal, as Eggman's craft flew elsewhere.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Amy asked, her vision really fuzzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I feel strange, though…"

"Me too… Wait, did that explosion blow my clothes off?!"

Amy's vision cleared and she realized all she was wearing were a pair of sneakers. Wait… those were Sonic's sneakers! She looked over to her right to see… herself… trying to clear her head.

"Sonic…?" Amy stammered, slightly freaked out.

"What's wrong, Amy? Is everything al… right…?" Sonic asked, looking over at Amy to see himself staring at him.

The two moved towards each other, confused and a bit scared. They then looked at their own bodies, and realized what had just happened to them…

"I'm in your body!" they screamed, incredibly freaked out about what had just happened.

"Okay… no need to panic…" Sonic murmured, his voice still apparently his normal voice and not Amy's voice. Even still, he had the major feeling of wanting to panic.

"What do we do?! I don't wanna be trapped in the body of my boyfriend forever! I'm trapped inside a dude! What am I gonna do?!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted sternly, which surprisingly seemed to work on her considering he was in a girl's body, "We can get through this… I promise you that."

"But… but Sonic…" Amy stuttered, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to be trapped like this forever…"

"I'm sure we'll find a way back to our own bodies. Maybe Tails can…"

"No! No one can know about this! It'd be too embarrassing…"

Sonic sighed. Didn't Amy realize that the more important thing than keeping this whole ordeal a secret was finding a way back to normal? However, he knew that Amy was something of a delicate flower, and he didn't want to see her upset.

"Fine. We'll find our own way into our own bodies. Until then, we'll have to pretend to be each other so our friends don't catch on…"

"That should be no problem, I guess," Amy replied. She then cleared her throat, and started talking in a deeper pitch. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! You can't catch me, because I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Not a bad impression…" Sonic grinned, "Let's hurry and get back to my house."

"Alright, I'll race you there, slowpoke!" Amy smirked, running towards Sonic's house at a fast pace.

"Amy, wait up!" Sonic shouted, realizing that even though Amy's body was fast, he couldn't catch up to her. Sonic ran after her, trying to not get left behind…

* * *

As Sonic and Amy ran, they saw Tails's workshop in the distance.

"Hey, Sonic and Amy! How did you date go?"

Amy stared at Tails slightly nervous, then spoke in a fake Sonic voice. "Eggman showed up to ruin our date, but he totally couldn't stop me! No problem!"

"Uh… are you alright, Sonic?"

"Uh… yeah! I'm fine. Just have a bit of a cold," Amy lied, sweating slightly.

"Well, okay then. Hey, so Knuckles and I were planning on doing some Extreme Gear practice at Gear Stadium. Wanna join us, Sonic?"

Amy started sweating a bit, because she knew that Sonic wouldn't turn down a fun time at Gear Stadium, and Tails would start suspecting something if she said no. She looked over nervously at Sonic, who just smiled with "girly" innocence. Amy sighed, then looked at Tails. "Sounds like fun. However, Amy and I have to go back to my house to grab my Gear."

"Alright. I'll meet you there, Sonic!"

As the two walked away, Sonic chuckled at Amy. "Yep, they'll definitely realize that you're not me when they see your 'skills'."

"Shut up, Sonic! If I had my hammer, you'd get whacked!"

"Whatever. I'll make sure to stay here at the house and make sure not to be seen."

"Sounds like a plan…" Amy stated, "Now, let me change real quick."

"Okay. Make sure not to wear your real clothes or anything that makes me look stupid!"

"I get it…" Amy replied, going in to get ready. Sonic, feeling slightly uncomfortable in these clothes, started changing out of Amy's red dress. Suddenly, Amy walked out of the bathroom and stood stunned at Sonic's naked body. Of course, Sonic usually wore nothing but gloves and shoes, and female mobians didn't have to wear clothes, but she was just stunned by Sonic taking off her clothes.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!" she screamed, slapping the hedgehog, "Put my clothes back on! This isn't your body, and thus you can't run around naked like you always do!"

"But… is it really wrong for females to not wear clothes?! Everyone else does it."

"It's the principal of the thing, Sonic! Now then, I'm going out. Don't do anything dumb with my body, okay?"

"Yes ma'am…" Sonic grumbled as Amy left with his Extreme Gear and sunglasses. As he put Amy's dress back on, he frowned. "Why is it Amy doesn't want me not wearing her incredibly tight dress? Sally never wore anything except her jacket and boots, and no one told her to put some clothes on to cover any more of her body than that…" He then looked into the mirror, and realized again how beautiful Amy looked. The two had only been going out for a couple of weeks since their adventure in the mushroom kingdom with Mario, and those had been happy times for both of them. He had admired Amy's strength when they first met, but he never realized the connection they had until she saved him from Metal Sonic.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonic opened the door, and a young cream colored rabbit stood there.

"Hi, Amy! Cheese, Marine, and I are having a tea party, would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, Cream, I can't come. I have a cold…" Sonic replied in his best impression of Amy's voice. However, considering how bad it was, it did sound like Sonic had a cold…

"Please, Amy!" Cream pleaded, showing big rabbit eyes. Sonic sighed, realizing he'd break the rabbit's heart if he said no.

"Alright, let's go…"

"Yay!" Cream shouted, pulling Sonic toward her house. Once there, the two were greeted by Cream's mother, Vanilla, then they walked into her room where Marine the Raccoon and Cream's pet Chao, Cheese, sat. Sonic sat down by Cream and Marine, on the opposite side from Cheese.

"Oy, Amy, you're not really that well dressed for a tea party, are ya?" Marine stated.

"Hmmm… she's right. I have a nice dress for you to wear, Amy!" Cream stated, pulling Sonic to the side. 5 minutes later, Sonic was wearing a light blue Cinderella-like dress with high heeled slippers and his quills tied into pig-tails.

_Man, I feel like some dress up doll, but at least this isn't as awkward compared to if I were in my own body… _Sonic thought to himself as they sat down for tea.

"Amy, would you like sugar in your tea?"

"Yes. Thank you, Cream," Sonic replied, obtaining a cup from the rabbit. Just as he was about to take a sip, an explosion occurred and the roof came off. Standing in his Egg-Mobile was Dr. Eggman himself.

"Hello, my dear…" he smiled maliciously.

* * *

Amy didn't seem to stay balanced very well on Sonic's Extreme Gear, but she held her own for a little while.

"C'mon, Sonic! What's got your Gear Skills so low?" Knuckles asked.

"Thinking about Amy, eh?" Tails chuckled.

Amy ignored the two and kept riding, when she suddenly hit a red ball object. She got up and realized the ball was actually one of Eggman's minions, Orbot.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…" Orbot began, "I would like you to know that Dr. Eggman has kidnapped your girlfriend and is holding her hostage until you surrender yourself to him."

Tails and Knuckles ran up to Amy, who was shaking fearfully.

"Sonic… what's wrong? You seem scared…" Tails asked.

"S… Amy's been kidnapped…" Amy stated.

"What?! We need to rescue her! If we don't…"

"Then the world loses its hero. Would Sonic want me risking my life to save him?"

"Sonic, what are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"That's not Amy, that's Sonic! I'm Amy!" Amy blurted out, tears in her eyes, "Sonic and I switched bodies, and if I don't save him… not only do I lose my body, but my boyfriend as well… but would Sonic do the same?"

"Of course he would, Amy…" Tails replied, slightly freaked out by Amy's reveal, but still supportive.

"We all help out each other no matter what!" Knuckles added.

Amy paused, looking at the two of them. "Right… Let's save Sonic!"

* * *

"How does it feel, hedgehog?" Eggman asked, "Locked in a cage waiting for your knight in shining armor to trade his life for yours!"

"Here I am, Eggman!" Amy called out as she stepped into view.

"Well well, Sonic. Are you ready for your grave?"

"I… I'm ready…" Amy replied, "Just let her go!"

"Amy…" Sonic murmured to himself.

Amy looked into his eyes, which made Sonic feel it was okay…

The cage flew open and Sonic ran out of there. "Now, it's time for your final end! Hail the Eggman Empire!" Eggman shouted, holding the ray gun and pointing it toward Amy.

"Not this time, Egghead!" Knuckles shouted, punching the gun out of his hands and causing it to fall to Tails. Tails also grabbed the remote for the robot, exploding it.

"No! I was so close!" Eggman complained.

"You forgot one thing though, Eggman…" Amy interjected.

"You didn't get the right Sonic!" Sonic finished, bringing the hammer down on Eggman's head.

"Oof!"

Sonic and Knuckles then programmed the Egg-Mobile to fly and crash land at Eggman's base, then Sonic stood next to Amy as Tails prepared the ray gun.

"This may tickle a bit…" Tails informed, as the ray switched back their bodies.

"I'm back to normal!" Sonic shouted from inside his original blue body.

"It's great to be back…" Amy replied, in her pink hedgehog form.

"Well, all's well that ends well I guess…" Tails stated, switching the ray gun off.

"C'mon, Sonic! Let's go Extreme Gear for real!" Knuckles offered.

"No thanks…" Sonic replied, "I think I'll spend some time with my girlfriend at a tea party…"

Amy smiled, kissing the blue hedgehog as they walked off. However, Amy immediately realized something about her clothing.

"Sonic! What did you do with my clothes?! And why are quills in knots?!"

"Amy… I… I can explain!"

"Start explaining when you're tied up, you annoying hedgehog!" Amy yelled, chasing Sonic with her hammer.

"Heh. Some things never change, eh, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep. Those two were a match made in heaven," Tails replied, as the two chuckled while Sonic tried to get away from the raging pink hedgehog.

* * *

Notes: I love Sonic and Amy as a couple. They're such a cute couple. My friend Flora does it right, my friend Zappy... eh. Doesn't really focus on them in his fanfics. Mostly on Cosmo and Tails.

Anyways, I thought of this idea when watching a trailer for an Amy mod for Sonic Generations, and it had Sonic speaking at the end in Amy's body, which gave me the idea for this. Therefore, this one-shot was born! I really liked how the adapting was made into it, and I talked a lot to my friend Zappy on ideas for this. So, thank him and check out his account (which is in my favorite authors' list as ZappuelLightnin'Rod) and read his and my own stories if you are new to the fold. Jaa ne!


End file.
